MP oka academy
by animefreakxiii
Summary: the girls are sent to a special school for power held kids but wait the rowdys are here will they be okay or will old enemy's rise again second story for the go hope u enjoy peace
1. Chapter 1

Animefreakxiii

(This is my new one hope u like hehehehe)

"So tell me again y we didn't wake bunny up again she's heavy bloss." A annoyed voice said "because buttercup u know how she is in the morning and I'm not going through that now." Said a firm voice " yeah bc its way to early" said a tired voice " guys try to put a positive spin on this it will be okay I promise" said a sweet voice. "Papa said this was gonna be fun am I'm not having any fun" said a voice who sounded annoyed but bored. "here we are MP Oka academy" said the firm voice "hello blossom, buttercup, bunny, bell, and bubbles I am the schools minister and I hope u have a pleasant time" they all turned to see a man with silver hair in a ponytail that reaches is he waist in a red work suit "my name is Mr. N and welcome to MP Oka academy."

Blossom P.O.V

Well this has been a nice morning besides going to a school I don't even know. For some reason the minister reminds me of inuyasha but that's not possible I wish but it's not oh I'm getting off topic my name is blossom and me and my sisters are the amazing PPGZ and I bet ur thinking what's the Tokyo's crime fighters going to school for well look people we need an education to okay get over it. I have long orange hair that goes to my butt with pink eyes and wearing a white uniform with a pink bow on it and black convers while my sleeping sister bunny has purple neon eyes and brown hair she keeps in a side pony tail and is wearing the same thing as me but it has a purple bow and black convers like me. Buttercups still has her strait black hair to her shoulders with her emerald green eyes and outfit like me but with green and green convers bubble has her pigtails still and her blue eyes seem bluer to me and outfit like us but the shoes and blue ballet flats and then theirs bell with her white hair held back by a black headband and white eyes she wore black and black flats with the white uniforms really why white. "I would like u girls and ur powers to see were all of our missing students go and here's the other thing our high school division has leaders in different groups so u will also have to look out for them as well as each other "he said while showing us our dorm "the dorms are arranged boy, girl, boy, girl understand classes starts in one hour please settle in and here are ur class good day" he said and left " looks like were all in classes together alright lets go in and see the rooms." I said as I got the key and unlocked it "find which room u like and their u go its urs ok" as I said as we walked in the living room was large with a white sofa and a flat screen TV. "WOW!" buttercup said as she dropped bunny "are we at the school yet?" she asked while getting off the floor " yes go pick ur room bunny" I told her "kk" she said and she was off "okay blossom I picked the first room here its blue my fav." I hear bubbles say " okay can u see if theirs anything to eat in the kitchen or well have to go shopping" bell said "okay bell" she said " did u find one yes it's the last one " she said I" I have second to last" buttercup said while watching TV. "okay then I have the middle then" I said " yeah lets kill time till then " bell said while sitting on the sofa with buttercup. This might not be so bad I thought.

(A/N their please review and love u all for reading this I will be poasting soon I have another story on okay till bye!)


	2. love or want? whats the diffrence?

Animefreakxiii

(A/N yayyyy someone finally reviewed this is for Fireball Massacre for the only one reviewing it shame on u all but anyways to the story!)

Bunny's P.O.V

well inuyasha the school minister that's what im calling him said that we are going to have a school assemble letting every one know that were new and on scolarships mines gymnastics, blossoms is academics, buttercups is sports, bubbles is art, and bells is music. well I think this sucks I was bullied before in our other school so im a little scared it could happen again but blossom said that we will look out for each other so im not as scared but still nerves I hate being like this "come on guys we have to go to the assemble " blossom said "kk blossy" blossom shot me a glance but I knew she let it go I was the one who gave her that nickname at first she didn't like it but I think she let it go over time "let go!" I heard buttercup yelled from the door I hope this is going to be okay.

Brick's P.O.V

I am one of the leaders I don't have time to go to a silly assemble so that's y I told boomer to go I had two girls with me I don't know their names all I know is that they have big boobs and small IQ's "brick...I wanna play" one of them said she gave me a sluty smile but I just smiled back and started kissing her but when a girl with copper hair came on I pushed her off she started wippering but she just came back to my side whenthe girl spoke her name her voice was soft yet forceful I couldn't help think what she would sound like under me moaning my name I grew a smirk across my face I will make sure she will be mine no matter what I thought while watching the rest of the assemble after she went back to sit.

(A/N please review for me please don't be jerks okay well bye!)


	3. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! right?

Animefreakxiii

(A/N well like I promised another chapter!)

Boomer P.O.V

whyyyyyyyy am i here?! butch and blaze were suppost to be here but I bet they bribed brick to tell me to go. I am with half the group because of this I didn't pay attention when a copper hair girl came on I think brick would like her but maybe for a one nighter only unlike my other brothers brick, butch ,bling, and blaze I have control over my hormones I would like to fall in love with some one nice and dosen't like me just for my looks or my power but I don't know theirs some one like that. " umm hello my name is bubbles utonium and I am here on the art scolar ship and I am pleased to meet u all" I looked up to see a girl w blond golden hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes she looked like an angel to me I felt my self blush I cant like her can I? but she seems pretty nice hmm maybe I do like her I will have to see maybe I have found match just maybe.

(A/N sorry its short I have others to update but for all blue fans this is for u bye R&R!)


	4. Chapter 4 one class time later

(A/N me:sorry people im kinda late in putting this I had a bad case of writers block but I am back! Buttercup: yay crazy girls back. Me: hurt full I am not crazy I like to think im more interesting than others. Butch: sure u are and what u have a counter-part like us and that he is in love with u? Buttercup: don't be stupid of course she dosent! she dosent have someone like us and I bet she never will. (random laser-beam) butch and buttercup: WTF! WAS THAT?! X: WHO DO U THINK U ARE CALLING MY COUNTER-PART CRAZY AND LOVE-LESS I WILL KILL BOTH OF U AND-. me: X...sweety please don't kill them I need them in my story even if their mean and heartless-. Roxas and Sora: HEARTLESS! DIE U MOTHER FUCKERS! Butch and Buttercup: ahhhhh mommy! X: (hugs me) well they got what they deserved. me and X : well to the story! ENJOY!)

Bell's P.O.V

papa lie this is not fun and yes I call the professor papa nothing wrong with that he still are papa oh im getting off point after the big assemble thing we went to class and yes we had to introduce ourselves turns out were in a class with all the leaders of the groups here and let me tell u it didn't turn out as well as we had hoped.

*FLASHBACK*

" well here is ur class girls u have this class with all the leaders of our schools groups so.." the Mr.N guy said "what so were in a class with our new enemies at this school since were like the police here right?" bunny said with a nervosa tone im kinda scared too I mean a whole class were they are out to get us I mean talk about scarey I felt something move in my pocket it was my pokemon espeon she looked at me with worry I think she felt my nervosa feeling "don't worry bell it will be alright and bunny calm down ur gonna faint if u don't" I heard blossom say with her glaceon next to her " we can have our pokemon out?" I asked " yeah we can but only one so we don't have fights all the time at school sucks right?" I heard buttercup say as she let out her leafeon " yay come on out sweety " bubble said as she had vaporeon come out. yeah we all have evee's don't be jelly. " well ready girls time to go meet the possibale kidnappers" bunny said with her umbreon. right one of them could be the reason some students have gone missing. well lets get this over with I thought.

Bunny's P.O.V

well this got weird real fast. in one corner of the room their were some guys one with a red hat, another with a dark purple bandana looking at me talk about creepy then with them a boy with white hair , a boy with black hair spiked up and a blondy looking at bubbles. wow just wow. in another corner was a group of girls looking at the guys and drooling they had on to much makeup and to little clothing not my kind of people I think im gonna stick with my sisters then their where some kids in lad coats who looked like now it all's then their were people in the middle with fancy clothing and smug looks on their faces' not going to be a fun class I thought I looked at buttercup who was glareing at the boy with spiked up hair who had a smirk on his face well im not going to sand all day as I followed blossom to the window were no one was seated and we all sat I stared to draw with bubbles blossom was reading and bell and buttercup were playing thum wreaseling yet the guy in the hat was looking at blossom funny " blossom redhat guy is looking at u" I told blossom " I will ignore him and see if he gets the idea" she said with out looking away from her book and as for the teacher he was asleep on the desk wow lame tech. this is going to be one hell of a year I thought " stop looking at me u perv.!" I heard buttercup yell at the spikey haired guy "y should I cupcake?" he said to her. oh no! no one call's buttercup that ever he is gonna die I thought.

(A/N me: well that's it bye R&R! X: were they all go? me: to watch family guy lets go!)


	5. Chapter 5 over heard

(A/N me:ummm hi people ummm X what did u do to buttercup and butch I know u don't like them but still they have to be here. X: fine but I don't like it *drags them out of fan room* Butch:...that...was...evil. Buttercup:...I...agree with u...xiii y do u have a room like that. me: oh its for people who don't behave or just get on my nerves. X: yeah so be nice *evil aura* me: X don't give off evil aura its not nice * pokes X face happily* Blossom: I have a question xiii... me: yes blossom? *still messing with X face happily* X: well u gonna say it or not? *hugging xiii who is play with face* Blossom: how are you two counterparts? me: simply just like you guys*turns around* X:an evil guy made me to kill xiii... Bubbles: W-WHAT? y? me: secret reasons u wont understand. Brick: oh..er..k...*sweatdrop* me: well more on this topic later and I would like if you could give in ideas for an OC they can be friends with the puffs or ruffs or a villan kk X if u would. X: she doesn't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ only the plot and her OC's me: enjoy the story)

Butch's P.O.V

oww man can that girl hit like a guy all I was doing was looking at her well...I guess I was checking her out but she didn't have to slap me across the face. " thanks butch u ruined my change with pinky moron" brick said as he hit me upside my head " oh come on dude it wasn't that bad?." I said to him " yes it was pinky froze u at the spot and walked away" bling said. I turned to glare at my white-haired brother. " so how was I suppose to know that she had ice powers" this stupid school was for kids who have special powers I have earth powers, bling has sound, blitz has wind, boomer has water, and brick has fire the only one who can at least talk to pinky without getting frozen could be him. "yeah man and I think the purple chick is scared of me" blitz my purple loving brother said to me " well u just watched her the whole class time and didn't say a world " boomer said as he was drawing " oh shut up boomer u couldn't even look at the blue girl with out a blush on ur face!" blitz yelled out " shut up okay were home so shut up!" I heard bling say from the sofa (A/N school ended awhile ago and their back in their dorm k) " well I -" blitz stared but a girl's voice intrupted him " bloss that guy with the head band scared me I don't really like him" a females voice. and with that he ran to the door and pushed his ear against it" bunny we are going to be fine and if he dose it again ill slap him like I did to the guy that was staring at me" "buttercup that sweet in a mean way but still sweet" a bubble voice said " yeah were one weird family don't you agree blossom" "yes bell we are lets just go to our room and ill make something to eat" "yeah make italian food please, pleaseeeee" "fine buttercup I will lets go in" by the time we didn't hear them any more we were all by the door and up against the front door " well blitz looks like u were right about 'bunny' hahaha" I said with a smile " looks like we have some new neighbors huh boys" brick said with a smile " lets go over don't you think" bling said " I agree" boomer said "well lets go" I said as we walked out.

(A/N Blossom: well how are u counterparts again? X: well we are alike but she has no anger unless u make her mad then run for ur lives . Butch: mental note never try anything with her around. me: while I have glasses he has shades he wear on top of his head while. Brick: oh that's y he has them k go on. X: im a pervert while xiii is not . me: yeah a big perv and to me most of the time. Bubbles: k what else. me: we both like candy, video games, drawing, and reading. X: that's about it nothing more and if we answered any of u readers questions about us, u have ur answers now u two say it or else. Butch & Buttercup: *sweatdrop* R&R or else were gonna die so please! Butch: im to hot to die! Buttercup: I don't wanna die with this morons!)


	6. Chapter 6 rube

(A/N me: hey, hey people how it going. X: are u sure I cant kill them please*glareing at bc and butch* me: no for the fifth time u cant. X:but yyyyyy? me: because u cant and that's that*random ding* yay cupcakes are done! Brick and Blossom: cupcakes?! me: yeah u want one?*sweatdrop* Brick & Blossom: yes please. me: okay anyone want anything else? Bubbles: a salad. Boomer: same. Butch: soda and a meatball sub. Buttercup: same and butch ur a stalker. Butch: am not. me: well im a go get them*leaves room* X: well im in charge now so snivy, vinewip*pokemon gets butch and buttercup and holds them up sidedown* Buttercup & Butch: AHHHHHHHHH! X: IF ANYONE TRIES TO HELP THEIR NEXT! well on a happier note to the story)

Buttercup's P.O.V

" so blossom my cooking sister is it ready yet?" I had asked my pink eye sister for the tenth time "it will be ready when its READY!" my sister said from our new white kitchen " um okay guy lets all calm down k and-" but my white haired sister was cut off by the door bell ringing " I GOT IT!" bubbles said as she flew to the door " BUBBLES UR FLYING AGAIN! PEOPLE DONT KNOW WE HAVE MORE THAT ONE POWER" blossom screamed/whispered "oh right sorry bloss" bubbles said as she landed and opened the door " oh hi" bubbles said with a smile " bubbles who is it?" I asked my blond sister as I walked next to her and saw that moron with the forest green eyes " hi babe" he said to me and smiled " bubbles ill be right back okay" I told my sister as I walked to the kitchen " oh okay BC." I heard her say " blossom." I said to my sister cooking the pasta " yes buttercup what do u need" she said to me but not turning around " do we still have chocolate cake?" I asked my sister looking for my goal " yes but y do u need it?" she asked me as she followed me to the door " oh umm hi" I heard blossom say to the people at the door. " hi" the red hair said to blossom " what u have babe?" the green eyed spike hair moron said to me " never call me babe ever again!" I yelled and putted the slice of chocolate cake all over his face and hair " BUTTERCUP!" I heard blossom yell at me " blossom is dinner-" we all turned to see my little purple loving sister " uh h-hi" I heard bandana boy say to my sister " AHHHHHHH SCARY PURPLE BOY!" bunny yelled as she used her super speed to get to her room " hahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh my god that was so funny ahh well thanks for coming but we have dinner to eat so bye" bell said as she closed the door " u guys are mean" I heard blossom say " well u know I am so yeah" I said lets just eat dinner" bell said "bubbles go get bunny" bell told bubbles "k" bell said after she left. this is going to be one hell of an adventure I thought.

(A/N me: bad X, bad X I said no killing. X: but babe-. me: no bad *kiss on cheek* X: *faints* Blossom: um how dose that work? me: oh I never kiss him so when I do he faints easy way to shut him up. Buttercup: thanks. Bubbles: wow. Bell: cool nice trick. me: did bunny come out yet? everyone: no. me: well bye R&R and follow up question were are the guys? everyone: who knows.)


End file.
